Ventus songs
by Gunbladez19
Summary: Songs that fit ventus on is final days before he loses his heart there will be deep thinking and feelings being put on the table
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story it a two-shot song fan fic of ventus and aqua love The song is by red called lost and now for the disclaimer ventus take it away

Ventus= gunblade does not own kingdom hearts or the song lost by red and now on with the story

Ventus Songs

This feeling is so strange, almost as if it a dream that I can not awake from no matter how many times you call my name my minds tell me to awsner but my mouth doesn't speak, what wrong me Aqua I never felt this way before… what went wrong??

Can I be dreaming once again?  
I'm reaching helpless I descend  
You're leading deeper through this maze  
I'm not afraid

I know that you and Terra only think of me as the youngest keyblade owner but to me but of you are so close to me I would do anything to help you both, Terra my older brother I never had you helped me build up my hope and taught me almost all I knew I'm forever grateful for all the help you given me.

I'm lost in you everywhere I run  
Everywhere I turn I'm finding something new  
I'm lost in you something I can't fight  
I cannot escape  
I can spend my life lost in you! Lost in you

Aqua.. this is the hardest thing I ever had to say before in my life and knowing my life it going to be a short one to me you're my reason to fight and protect I know you only think of me as a little brother, but to me I picture somebody that would love me is you all of my feelings for you I never told anybody.

Your whispers fill these empty halls  
I'm searching for you as you call  
I'm bracing, chasing after you  
I need you more

Going to the keyblade graveyard made me think and wonder if I disappear would my keyblade be placed in here to mark where I fallen, I sure do hope so it would be a honor in itself for somebody like me who wasn't old enough to take the master test to have their keyblade placed in this spot.. As I turned to face my two friends I see confusion in my older brother eyes and surpised in the eyes of the girl I love.

I could never be the same here  
Something that I could never arise  
I could never look away  
I lost myself in you!  
It's all over now!

Aqua if you ever hear this please do what I could not and save Terra from the darkness, I faced my own darkness and won but at a cost my heart disappeared and I sleep never to awaken. I hear your voice in my mind and I plead for my body to speak or anything begging just to tell you how I feel..Aqua if you ever hear this I love you and I swear my heart will always belong to you and you alone no matter what, I always got lost in ur beautiful eyes the way your short hair stood out, your kind and gentleness. When I told you to erase me that day on the Destiny Islands I wanted to tell you how badly how I truly felt sooner or later we will be together.

Lost in you! Everywhere I run  
Lost in you! Everywhere I run!  
Lost in you!  
Lost in you!

As the moon shines in the dark relem a young blue hair girl sits watching the ocean waves roll in her hands on her kness as a gentle soft whispers reaches her from the wind as she perks up and smiles uttering 4 words he wished he could reply to

I love you to ven..


	2. Chapter 2

Here part 2 of my story sorry it took so long but i might update on monday i hope anyway here the disclaimer and we let aqua do it

Aqua= Blushing why ventus i see him as a brother

Me= o really i seem to recall somebody always making sure he okay and always putting their hands on his face in a loving way hmm

Aqua= Turns red stuttering and waving arms

Me= i win again beside it really cute now the disclaimer

Aqua= Gunblade does not own kingdom hearts or iris by the goo goo dolls..Thank god

Me= i heard that next chapter i put a kiss scene "evil laugh

Part 2 Iris

The first time I met you I knew I would do almost anything and everything for you no matter how badly I would do so in a heartbeat. For you I would even lay down my young life for you or just for a chance to tell you how I felt but soon I would tell you. Aqua

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

Flashback

As Terra and Aqua was busy training the doors to their training room opened and two people walked in one who eyes shined a bright golden with a hidden smirk on his face eagerly watching the two keybearers asking "Where is Master Eraqus at??. As another man walks up in white loosing clothing "I'm here Eraqus come let talk in the throne chambers and of your apprentice? "Master Xehanort tuned to the young blonde boy he be fine he just had a long day training that all it be good for him to meet your apprentices.

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

Ven P.O.V

The first person to talk to me beside Master Xehanort was a young teen or man I didn't really know but he said his name was Terra and that it was nice to meet me he was talking to me as a friend I never knew the meaning of the word friends but he was talking to me as one, after that he called down his friend and I wondered if it was another boy but instead this girl walked down the stairs.

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

She was…beautiful short blue hair a figure that most women would drool for but the one thing that stood out was her eyes shining blue eyes almost brighter then my own blue eyes walked up to me and told me her name as I saw a bit of shock on how lifeless my blue eyes looked but a little bit of color came back in my eyes when we talked.

Flackback ends

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive

After that day I warmed up more to you always wanted to be near you or just close to you almost like if another piece of my missing heart was coming back when I was near you, it was kinda funny that it was you who found what my name meant in latin I was so happy that I had found somebody to care for me, you did always treat me as a younger brother but I had hoped that somewhere you had feelings for me.

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

Looking back on all those times we shared I knew that everybody has a soul mate that meant for them and I pray every night before I sleep or wish on a shooting star that one day you would return my feelings I have for you, so that you can know the real me that I only show to you my love sweet dreams my love.

I love you Aqua

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to write this chapter i was trying to find the prefect song for it and also i wanna give credit to divinewolf two scenes can you pick them out and divine thank for letting me use them also there another scene from a famous manga if you can guess what it is you get a cookie^^ just send ur answer in the review Terra do the disclaimer

Terra= gunblade does not own kingdom hearts birth by sleep

Part 3

My time was short but all the memories we shared, I wouldn't trade them in for the world. All the things we did and done was the best times I have ever had in my life aqua, I really can't erase those memories away and I would never try to.

I am a vision  
I am justice  
Never thought that I could love  
Living in shadows  
Fading existence  
It was never good enough

Flashback

A young blonde hair blue eye boy is sleeping in a bed not waking up from fainting early. A young girl stands watch waiting, looking on and slowly brushes her hand across his cheek softly "I hope you wake up soon Ventus.

Within the darkness  
You are the light that shines the way  
But you're trapped in violence  
I can be the man who saves the day

As Aqua turned to leave the room a small stirring sound made her look back. But before she could leave the room a small "where am I" was heard, she quickly called out "Terra Master Eraqus come quick he's awake.

I'm there for you  
No matter what  
I'm there for you  
Never giving up  
I'm there for you  
For You

Flashback End

Another memory we had I never really thought about why you did it for me. But I'm so glad you did because I was freezing and you took the time I had left, I was so embarrassed and wanted to make it up to you. Somehow

Flashback Starts

During one training excise standing under a waterfall, three shivering teens was trying to tough it out.

Aqua squinted past the moving curtain and saw Master Eraqus sitting cross-legged, his back to them, meditating. He seemed unaware of Ven's plight. She was not. She thought that she and Terra could handle the training, but Ventus was too young, not yet strong enough.

Her voice seemed to lodge in her throat, and Aqua had to take several deep, shaky breaths before she called out, "Master?"

He stirred and said without looking behind himself, "Yes, Aqua?"

"Ven can't take this. Let him out." All of Aqua's willpower was being used just to stop her teeth from clattering. She was exhausted, as if she had run for miles.

"You've been in there for almost fifteen minutes," came the calm reply. She couldn't tell what exactly was in his tone at that moment.

Before he could say anything else, she offered quickly, "I'll take the rest of Ven's time, and my own."

"That's an extra ten minutes," Eraqus faced her now; his dark eyes seemed to be jumping in their sockets thanks to the ever moving water.

Ven tried to say that he was fine, but he appeared to be unable to form a sentence. Terra's stare shifted to the youngest apprentice, obviously concerned.

"Very well." Aqua swallowed nervously as she felt her heartbeat accelerate—her body rebelling against the idea—and her mind almost shut down. Both her mind and her body didn't want to stay in the waterfall for _any_ reason. But stay she did, even as Ven clumsily exited their prison. What was making her do this, she thought? Her heart? Her heart that wouldn't accept the boy that she considered a little brother suffering for any reason that she could control?

Someone's changed me  
something's saved me  
And this is who I am  
although I was blinded  
My heart let me find out

Flashback ends

Even now I still think why you did that for me, my mind told me that it because you and terra only see me as a younger brother. But my heart kept telling me it might be something more. I hope so but after that I tried to always be near you to protect you.

That truth makes a better man  
I didn't notice  
That you were right in front of me  
Our masks of silence  
We'll put away so we can see

Flashback Starts

"Aqua!" Ven's echoing cry was filled with an agonizing fear.

Terra rounded on him. "Go, help Mufasa and Scar! They'll need it."

"They can handle themselves," Ven retorted as Mufasa's magical roar actually sent the beast skittering back a few feet.

Terra felt like every heartbeat in his body was measuring Aqua's time. He opened his mouth and roared from somewhere deep inside of him that knew how. "_I didn't ask. I ordered it._ Go help them! I'll check on Aqua."

Ven hesitated, frightened by Terra's rage.

"_Go_!" He flashed his claws out, not aiming to hurt but to scare. The cub turned and reluctantly headed back to the action. Terra whipped around again and headed for where Aqua had landed, telling himself that Ventus was being stupid. It was an unfamiliar, dangerous creature, and it didn't take _all_ of them to go check on Aqua. Ven had to go help the two lions.

Wow Terra, I never saw you angrier than when you…" Ventus's thoughtful voice shattered the silence.

Terra knew what he was talking about. "Sorry for yelling at you, but the lions needed help."

Ven's face turned dark. "Don't try to stop me from helping her again."

Surprised by his tone, Terra looked into his blue eyes, shadowed with anger, and nodded.

Flashback Ends

I'm there for you  
No matter what  
I'm there for you  
Never giving up  
I'm there for you  
For You

No matter how hard I tried it seem that I wasn't able to make a point across to you. But I kept on trying to prove that I did care for you deeply more then brother and sister. I used to think that you and Terra was an item, but when I found out that you wasn't I was jumping for joy inside knowing I might have a chance with you.

Within the darkness  
You are the light that shines a way  
In this blind justice  
I can be that man who saves the day

The funniest memory I had aqua was that one night that still brings a blush to our faces; I wasn't able to look you in the eyes for a whole week after that.

Flashback Starts (I promise it the last one ^^)

The full moon was shining over one warm night; everything was quiet as Ven walked down the grassy slope from the castle they lived in. As he made his way down to the lake to watch the stars, he quickly saw something or someone on the water surface slowly spinning. My mouth dropped I had never seen a naked girl before but wow this girl had everything, the right curves the works I was drooling.

. I'm there for you  
No matter what  
I'm there for you  
Never giving up  
Cause you know it's true

Aqua p.o.v

All I wanted was to work on my shining bloom attack with nobody to brother me, but no somebody just haves to ruin it. And what worse is I'm not wearing anything at the moment o god I hope Ven didn't see me like this I never live it down if he did. But I'm never that lucky and sure enough he did but I hope he didn't see to much is that so hard to ask.

Flashback ends

I'm there for you  
No matter what  
I'm there for you  
Never giving up  
Cause you know it's true

Aqua thank you for all the times you watched out for me and I hope I did enough to prove my feeling for you o umm sorry for that night to. I hoped I protected you enough and made sure that I never let anything happen to you EVER.

You were there for me  
And I'm there for you  
For you  
For you  
For you

One more chapter to go all all and heh i hope u guessed right on the last flashback scene lol it from a famous anime scene can you guess which one i give u a cookie if u get it right and giving more credit to divine wolf without wolf i would have never had the courage to write a fanfiction so

THANK YOU


End file.
